Rosewood PA – A Pretty Little Liars Noir
by oneartsugar
Summary: This is a re-imagining of the whole 1st "A" storyline from the PLL series as a Film Noir Movie/Series. Character are mostly the same, but it is told as if Spencer was a private detective and the girls were older. There are some things different. Read my authors note for more details.
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Beginning

_**A/N:**_ _Hello Noir fans this is the start of my noir fanfic. It has no real connection to the PLL noir episode, though I may reference things from it, but not really the story line. This is a re-imagining of the whole 1_ _st_ _A storyline from the PLL series as a Film Noir Movie/Series. I will take the characters and that whole plot line of Mona being the 1_ _st_ _A and all the things that happen to the Liars and collapse it into this new form. Spencer is a private detective trying to solve Ali's murder and retelling us that story. Emily & Hannah work for her and have their own adventures, Aria is in the mix too, but much like on the real show her story line is nearly separate from the other girls. I have changed a lot of things made them much older than high school age and am trying hard to set them in a classic film noir setting. _

_Many minor and not so minor characters will pop up and be a part of the story and I have taken things and used them that happen to the liars in later seasons and the upcoming season that will help me to establish them in the new world/setting I created for them. You should still be able to recognize each of our main Liars as the characters from the TV show, but with an edge they may not show in the series. The time frame is a bit harder to pin down._

 _ **Chapters:**_ _I have no idea how long this will take or how many chapters I will write, but I love this story idea and plan to see it through til Mona is discovered. Being a Fanfic and a different way of telling this story I MIGHT cut some nowhere plot lines to move things along and being that I grew the characters up and changed some dymanics the drama of the mystery I hope will be central not the who's sleeping with who, though that stuff will still be there, just hopefully more in service to the murder mystery._

 _ **Time Period:**_ _My goal is to keep it as close to 1946 as possible, but there maybe things that are needed from contemporary or just slightly after 1946 time period needed to tell the story. So my hope is to create a world where modern tech still feels in place in 1946 or rather that 2015 is just exactly like 1946 but with modern tech. The timeline thing might be hard to imagine, but if you are also a Doctor Who fan think of it as a future planet where everyone is stuck in 1946, but the tech is from 2960 got it? It's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey nothing to worry about. Also I won't be using racism as a plot device or anything that is a part of this world as racism is stupid and I have no time for it. Also where I can avoid it I won't be using abuse towards women, but as the plot centers around a dead girl that might be hard. Though I promise no abuse that is just for abuse sake. As for LGBTQ concerns I will be using them as taboo, though not by all and that taboo will grow smaller just like it does on the actual PLL series. It may matter to some characters and not to others just like in life._

 _ **Shipping:**_ _I am a Paily shipper Paily equals endgame ok. No debate here no Emaya or Emison or good forbid Emara_ _._ _Though both Maya and Alison of course will show up along with Samara and Nate (the bastard). Paige in this story is with Emily from the beginning and will be there at the end, even if the road gets bumpy in the middle._

 _ **Rating:**_ _My hope is to keep this pretty hard in the T rating BUT there may be some M content and I will warn you on those chapters. Ideally I'd also do some 1 offs with some MA content for those Paily fans, but we shall see._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the "PLL/Pretty Little Liars" characters only the words I use to talk about them._

 _Please write reviews & let me know what you think._

 **Rosewood PA –** A Pretty Little Liars Noir

 **Chapter 1: A Dark Beginning**

It was cold, but not too bad for a November day. It had rained the night before and the crisp cool air felt good on my face. I breathed in that smell that hits you strong in the nose and reminds you of the coming winter, it made me smile at the season. The autumnal leaves blew yellow, red & brown all around me, it seemed as though I was the only one up and moving this Wednesday morning. Though in the distance I could hear school kids waiting at their bus stops and the heavy wheeze of the air escaping as the bus lowered itself to let them on. It was early, well early for me, but the extra strong coffee I carried with me would take care of that and I sipped it carefully, the heat coming from it warned my tongue against scalding, even though I burned it slightly anyway. I rounded the corner of the town square and quickened my pace as I made my way towards my offices on Scarlett Street. You could call Scarlett Street our "red light district" here in Rosewood PA, well you could say that if your idea of a "red light district" was a couple of head shops, a down and dirty strip club, a few outlet liquor stores along with a sundry of other fairly harmless locally run shops, restaurants and discount stores.

Not that anyone in this town would have talked openly about the seedier side of Rosewood. No no, this town was full of secrets, liars and those who knew better than to speak out of turn. We prided ourselves staying out of people business at least in public. But behind closed doors, or over fences was another matter. Yes gossip ruled this little village, like it does so many small towns in the US of A. All the who's who and the little folks engaged in it and everyone's secrets were either laid bare through scandal or confession. Or those secrets and lies were buried 6 feet deep and not spoken of in polite company, but rest assure they were spoken of and often. I was sort of in the middle of it all; daughter of a local politician my mother was the mayor and prominent lawyer my father and the town's only gumshoe ah that is a private dick. If folks weren't talking about me and my family, a family that seemed riddled with scandal they were spilling their guts to me in my office on Scarlett Street asking for my help at either uncovering the truth or covering it back up. I knew all the secrets in this town, well… at least if not all most of them. The one big secret I don't know was who killed Alison DiLaurentis. My friend, some could say my enemy, I felt she was my responsibility, and my one unsolved crime.

Name's Hastings, Spencer Hastings and with a name like that I had to either be a writer or a flatfoot PI. I guess I'm a bit of both, because I'm here telling you all this and I wanna make sure I get it all right and down on paper so that nothing can be missed or left out. So I guess I'm a writer as well as a Private Detective. I wanna tell my story, well really our story that is me and my friends and associates so that there is no doubt and so that we can finally be heard. And so that she can finally rest. Where the story happened to me I'm gonna tell it to you straight no artifice and no jive, where other people enter in I'm gonna try to use their own words as best as I can or have them tell it to you themselves, word from the horse's mouth sort of thing, but there maybe one or two things I don't know and may never know, so I can only speculate and make wide guesses at. Hopefully the other ladies can help show when my wild guesses are way off bases, but I'm gonna get the truth out here once and for all.

So back to that nice Autumn day. As I turned towards Scarlett Street I had a feeling things were gonna happen, maybe it was that crisp air or the strong coffee, but walking up the 3 flights of stairs to my office I could sense somethings was coming. My offices on the 3rd floor took up the whole floor, pretty big deal for a small town Shamus. It was a graduation present from law school from my rich and controllingly generous parents. They figured I'd use the space for my 1st law practice and then after a few years I could move into the more expensive, more respectable yet smaller spaces of my father's law firm down on Main Street. I had studied as a public defender against my parents' wishes and was hoping to you know "help the hopeless" when news came of Ali's disappearance. She was just gone, no trace, no nothing; though foul play was suspected by the Rosewood PD. How those jokers could even form any sort of theory about her whereabouts was beyond me. One of the reasons why I keep in such good business as a private dick was because the Rosewood PD were totally incompetent and everyone knew it. From just a few weeks into their investigation I soon realized that if anyone was gonna find her it would have to be me. So I sidestepped the legal practice game and studied for the PI examine, which I ace-ed with what was the highest score in years. Schooling had never been too hard for me and the PI stuff was easy as pie, except when it came to actually practicing.

In that first year after Ali's disappearance I found less than nothing about her whereabouts which was however more than Rosewood PD found. But I honed my skills doing the dirty work of PI basics; cheating spouses, insurance fraud & petty criminal scams aimed at taking money away from hard working people. The usual PI game plus in this town you got the occasional blackmail, extortion and once in the last year a murder. But it was a fairly easy clear cut domestic violence issue that the police had ignored far too long, so the murderess in question knocked him over the head & tried to make it look like an accident. She got life, which didn't seem fair to me as she was way more of the victim then he was, but eventually though some help from former classmates of mine we managed to get her out with time served. All and all it was enough to keep me in business as a sleuth, while also giving me time to look for Ali or the possibility of Ali's body. My legal knowledge kept me just on the right side of the law and ensured I'd always have something to do once I finally found Alison. But for now here I was on this autumn day going into my office with nothing to show for an all-night stake out, but a sore back and a tired head.

I opened the door and the smell of expensive perfume hit me hard, I knew instantly Hannah Marin was in before me. Hannah was my secretary and right hand woman. Well she was more than that we'd been friends since junior high and she was also a good friend of Ali's before she disappeared. At one time she was Ali's punching bag now, she could punch right back. Too bad Ali wasn't around to take it. Here at the office she filed, took calls, handled the scheduling and dished out the wisecracks and the water cooler gossip. She knew nearly everything there was to know about everyone of style, station and status in Rosewood and through her high society friend Mona Vanderwaal she got all the dirt on them sometime before they even knew it themselves. Hannah was indispensable albeit a bit dim when it came to office work. Yesterday I found our files on the DiLaurentis family filed under P for her parents instead of D for DiLarentis or even in our missing person's folder. She had the tendency to miss the point or pick up the wrong point in a conversation, but her loyalty to me and the rest of her friends was unwavering and occasionally her seemingly of beat remarks smacked hard of truth that no one could deny.

"Hello Hannah, doll what's the news today?" this was a joke we had, she would only read headlines because more than that she said gave her a headache and I never wanted to read the paper if it was too depressing so she'd fill me in and let me know if I should avoid it or if I needed to grin and bare it. "Slow news day today," she said "only two headlines 'Alison DiLaurentis still missing after 2 year of searching with no new leads' and 'Pie eating contest to be held this Saturday at the Rosewood Christian Church". That's Hannah cuts right through it and says it like it is, "Wow, pie eating contest huh, which one had top billing? The Pies or Ali?" "Alison did ya bum, of course." Hannah shot me a look of reproach and raised her eyebrow. "Well that's immortality darling." I said echoing something Alison uttered years before that haunted us both. She lowered her eyes and shook it off saying, "You been up all night again?" She walked to me paper in hand as I sat down slowly at my desk and put my feet up sipping my drastically cooled coffee. "Yes dear I was up nearly all night. I think I snoozed for a tiny bit after I realized the whole stake out was gonna be a bust but not much really. Hey is Emily in yet?" I asked switching gears. Hannah smiled big and shook her head no.

"I doubt she'll be in until later, Paige is back in town and they are… reconnecting I guess you'd say?" I laughed and nodded that I understood. Emily Fields was also our childhood friend and my business partner. She was really the brawn of our operation she served two tours in the army and was a decorated soldier. She was the type to run towards danger instead of way from it. Which sometimes was good but often lead us into a lot of trouble but then again she was always there to get us out of trouble so it all came out in the wash. I never knew girls that looked as stunning as Emily could be so tough, but she was. Strong and confidante, her father raised her that way. He was a two star general and taught her not only how to handle weapons, but how to handle people and I'd say out of the group, well she was the most well-liked and respected. Though she had her secrets the biggest one of which we all knew. It was Paige who was her lover and companion. They lived in one of those Lavender marriages they talk about in Boston.

Though we all knew how things really were and kept silent about it to the outside world they were career girls who had no time for men, even though both of them could have anyone they wanted. We kept her/their secret, because we knew the General her father would go bananas if he found out, but also because Emily kept our secrets too and she was the sweetest person with the kindest heart and none of us would ever betray her or for that matter each other. Her lover Paige was a big time editor in the city and needed to spend most of her week there so she'd only be in town two to three days at a time and when she was back they were inseparable unless Emily was on the job. Working in the city gave them an excuse of their slightly odd living arrangements and when Paige was asked why she didn't just live full time in the city she said, "Why would I stay there anymore than I had to when Rosewood was home." It kept the vultures at bay and to the public Paige was just a border at Emily's home. Thankfully the General was often away which meant they were mostly left in peace. Paige wasn't too keen on Emily doing PI work after the things Em had seen in combat and Paige tended to be overprotective leaving Emily in my care like she was a precious stone not the tough dame that we both knew her to be. Emily seemed to love it or a least to need it so I let it be, promising to keep my eye out for her. Something I would have done without asking anyway as it was my nature to want to protect my friends from everything after Alison went missing.

"Well, ok I guess that's alright, since last night was a bust there isn't much happening right now and I was thinking of maybe getting some shut eye before my morning appointments start." I said leaning farther back in my chair and attempting to close my no doubt bloodshot eyes. All the joy of the crisp day gone from me now that I was in my office with nothing to do until 11am. "Ok boss lady I'll come rouse you at 10am for a trip to the B26 Coffee shop before your 11am appointment. Aria and Ezra said they wanted to feed you and ask some legal advice." Hannah said gripping the door handle and switched off the overhead light. "Oh they do, do they? Well I wouldn't say no to some fries and some better coffee, this cup tastes off." I dropped the contents wholly into my trash can and looked up at Hannah. "Tell them I'll be by shortly after 10 and please hold all my calls." "Will do boss lady," and with that she closed the door and let me get on with counting sheep.

In what felt like only minutes but had actually been a solid 2 hours Hannah came bursting into the room and turned on the lights. "Hannah what the actual hell…" but she cut me off before I cursed too much. "Shut up, get up and come in here to listen to the radio, now" She started to turn around to head back out the door, "Hannah I don't wanna hear the latest tune or whatever." "NO" she said forcefully turning back to me, "It isn't that, you've got to come and you've got to come now!" She was intensely commanding and I knew she wasn't joking around. I nearly bolted over my desk and followed her to the front office space where her desk was. The radio was on and she turned it up. The announcer was speaking somberly and slowly with breaking news.

" _I am on the scene with the Rosewood PD who say they have found the body of 28yr old Alison DiLaurentis the Rosewood girl who's disappearance exactly 2 years ago rocked this town to its core. We are trying to talk to the Rosewood PD or anyone who knows what exactly is happening but there is clear confirmation that the body they've found is that of Alison DiLaurentis."_

My mouth hung open in shock and I had to sit down cause I was feeling light on my feet. Hannah had tears in her eyes but hadn't totally broken down yet. I think she was in shock too, I looked at her and said, "Call Emily tell her we are on the way to get her after we stop and get Aria at the coffee shop." She didn't move. "Hannah!" I yelled to awaken her, "Call her now we need to get to the crime scene. We need to see. We need to see Alison." And with the mention of her name the spell was broken and Hannah swung into action dialing Emily's number fast. I grabbed the camera off the shelf where I keep it and started for the stairs. Hannah having done her chore, hung up the phone and followed me down the stairs where she grabbed my hand and held it as we walked briskly to the B26 Coffee shop two doors down. Aria was headed our way and grabbed my other hand then we three rushed to Emily's house. When we reached her block the sirens where blaring about seven houses down and suddenly we all knew where the crime scene was at, or at least we knew it was one of two places. Either Alison's house or my family's house as they were right next to each other, right where the cops were piled up. Emily came rushing towards us, Paige hovering in their doorway. "Is it your parents' house or Ali's?" She said it matter-of-factly and I could tell she was in combat mode, but the tears on her face said she'd just been crying. "We don't know," Aria said as she reached for Emily's hand. And together the four of us walked towards the reds and blues as the November air turned colder and a few drops of autumn rain began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2: Gone?

**Chapter 2.0**

The hour is late. The town is finally quiet and the rain finally stopped. All that noise, the staring, gasping crowd, the sirens, the neighbors, the news reporters, the uniformed men; they are all gone now. Now it's just me a not so bad Rye and the truth settling in for a long winter. Now is when I'm supposed to try to let go, but there are too many questions begging to be asked and no one left to ask them to. Too many questions, too many damned questions…

Ali was found, but 6 feet underground. The folks who bought the DiLaurentis house had been tearing down the gazebo that had been under construction the summer that Ali went missing. I remember the construction took all summer because their contractor was a bum who was bleeding them dry on the job. Now the St. Germain's own the house and they wanted to get rid of the damned thing in favor of flower beds and garden boxes. They started digging to remove the sunken foundation posts and they found Ali. Blonde hair, yellow tank top and blues jeans.

That night I cried my tears, held my friends and did what you expect someone to do. Now I was ready to find out whodunit! I knew even before they found her body this was a murder case. It had to be, no way would that dame get lost & stay lost. She craved the limelight, attention and above all she loved to mess with people, get in their heads and control them. She was the type to smack a cop just to see what would happen. If she wasn't coming back it was because she couldn't. She was buried in her own backyard which was only 20 feet from my family's backyard. That's right my rich perfection driven family lived right next door to Alison, her body's discovery didn't bode well for them. But I'd have to say it looked even worse for Alison's good for nothing brother, Jason. There's danger there something more than meets the eye, an ant hill begging to be kicked over.

I reached for the bottle to top off my glass trying to let it all sink in, trying to think. I picked up the case file & read myself to sleep in my arm chair. I awoke early to a knock at my door. I hoist my body up and stumble to the door cursing the Irishman who invented Whiskey. I opened the door to Officer Barry Maple, a friend from the Rosewood PD who came to give me the Police report on Ali. I thanked him and went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and get to work. I flipped through a few times then knew I had to go get the girls immediately. I needed them on this.

 **Chapter 2.1**

It was early when Paige snuck out of their bed and headed down the hall and stairs to the kitchen. She pulled out the four, eggs, milk, bananas & chocolate chips to whip up Emily's favorite breakfast, pancakes with some coffee & juice. After she sat the table, finishing it off with some of the last flowers from the fall garden she went upstairs to wake Em who was sleeping hard like a child. Paige kissed her gently awake and helped her put on her dressing gown and slippers then lead her down the stairs to the little feast she'd prepared. Emily forgot her oppressive pain for a few mins while she looked into Paige's eyes and kissed her deeply and passionately. Just as Emily was about to take her first bite I knocked on the front door. Paige opened it cautiously as they didn't enjoy random visitors due to their hush hush situation but once she saw it was me she relaxed a bit.

 _"Oh hi Spencer, sorry we just can't be too careful. How are you please come in,"_ she said as she took the chain off the door  & opened it just enough to let me in. _"Hi Paige dear, is Em up yet?"_ At the sound of my voice Emily put down her folk that had been shoveling pancakes into her mouth and came to the front room where we were standing _. "Spencer, is there news? What's going on? Why are you here?"_ She had her worry face on  & Paige was staring at me waiting for answers but also with a look of "please not more bad news!"

Well, I had to drop the bomb sometime so I figured now was the time. _"I got the police report, well part of it anyway. It says Ali suffered a massive head injury and it appears as though she's been dead since the night she went missing,_ _she never really left Em_ _. She was buried there this whole time till that St. Germaine family found her."_ I finished with a bit of bitterness for them as they seemed to be no help to her other than finding her. Though that was the one thing I was unable to do.

Emily sort of collapsed a bit into Paige's arms but steadied herself quickly and got into her combat investigation mode. _"Were there finger prints, anything in the soil around her or anything else about the head wound to lead us to her killer?"_ Emily's skill at details was matched by her heart and I knew it was always best to keep her moving, give her facts and let her feel the emotional stuff later with Paige. _"Not much else Em, no prints to speak of, but the odd thing was page 5 of the report was missing. Berry said he gave me everything that was there, but page 5 was just gone. It is the page that would tell what type of weapon made the wound to her head & if it was the wound that killed her or was it something else."_ I said defeatedly. _"Sounds like some answers but a lot more questions, huh Em"_ Paige said staying close to Emily in case she needed her. _"Yes, more questions and I think now's the time to ask them, you in Emily?"_ I said reaching my hand out to her, she was lost in thought and at first I wasn't sure she heard me. _"Yes,"_ she said suddenly _"Let's get the girls together and talk all this out down the office."_ She was resolved to find Ali's killer and lay her to rest once for all.

 _"Let me get dressed and I'll come right with you."_ She kissed Paige on the head  & whispered her apologizes to which Paige waived off and Emily hurried upstairs to change. _"Paige, I uh well I'm sorry I know you had plans."_ I started but Paige interrupted me saying, _"Spencer don't worry she needs to be with you ladies trying to sort this all out. I wasn't Alison's biggest fan, but her impact on Emily is clear & whatever she needs to sort through her feelings I'm ok with."_

Paige was referring to the fact that Emily was in/had been in love with Alison. A fact Alison used to her advantage every chance she could. She would draw her close and then push her away, mind games. Emily told me once they spent an intimate night together where things happened that I think I would have to blush at if I heard the details of and in the morning Alison acted as if nothing had happened, she asked Emily to make coffee and she got dressed grabbed a cup and prepared for a day of shopping, saying she was meeting someone and left Emily in her house alone. Em was devastated, and at the time felt she could tell no one. It wasn't until after Alison went missing that I learn of that incident and others that were just as hurtful. Alison often times would dress in front of Emily asking her for help with zippers, or help with her intimate wear showing off her body in a seductive manor, even going so far as to dance for her and doing things that the women in the windows of the brothel on Scarlett Street might do. Then once Emily would try to replicate what was surely an offer of affection or at least of tawdry intent Alison would state she was merely practicing for any gentleman she might be seeing at the time or at a future date. Again this was all stuff I learned after Alison was gone and only once Paige had entered Emily's life and she felt secure. Paige encouraged Emily to confide in us because she knew Emily needed to talk to us about who she really was & what Ali had done, but also she thought it might help our case. Leading us to where Alison might be, but now of course we knew that it was all too late.

 _"Paige you are truly the best thing for our dear Emily. I just wish I could find myself a fella just like you. Then maybe my run of luck with no good men could end."_ I said feeling like the likelihood was slim given this town's population of choice. _"Well, Spence see they don't make men like me dear at least that's what Emily says. If you're every feeling lavender-ly inclined I do have a friend or two from the city that might just fill the bill,"_ she said laughing a little too heartily. _"Hum…"_ I said pausing just enough _"I might just take you up on that! After my last few dates with that Alex guy and all the drama with Wren that Limey devil. I might just be willing to give it a try. Though I'm still puzzled on who leads when you two dance!"_ I quipped poking her in the ribs a bit and honestly I wasn't too sure I didn't mean it. Giving a lady like Paige a try seemed to be working out for Emily and I could do with that sort of happiness especially now. Paige laughed but quieted down when she heard Emily coming down the stairs she didn't wanna be insensitive if Emily was still distraught about the news. But Emily had her jeans on her hair pulled back  & I think her pistol hidden in her jacket, she was all business save for the long kiss and look she gave Paige as we walked out the door. Yep truthfully I dunno if I would mind that kind of love no matter what the packaging was.

We stopped right on Emily's porch because there was a package with a note attached to it _. "Grab that will you Spencer I think it is something I got for Paige & I don't want her to see it yet,"_ Emily asked as she was adjusting her jacket and pulling out her lipstick from her purse. _"Just sit it in the back of your car and I'll open it at the office."_ I grabbed it glancing at the note and happened to read who it was from; "~A" before I realized I shouldn't be so noisy. We hopped in the car I put the package in the back  & we headed off to Scarlett Street Emily fixing her face in the mirror on the way. _"We are gonna nail this guy who did this to her right Spencer?" "Yes Em, we all owe her at least that."_

 **Chapter 2.2**

At the office Aria and Hannah were already pouring over my incomplete file I had with papers spread out everywhere & my extensive case files on the disappearance mingling with it. _"Howdy troops!"_ Aria offered as we entered. _"Today's gonna be rough, I left Ezra in charge of the diner so I can spend the day helping." "Good"_ I said, _"because I think we are gonna need all hands on deck!"_ Then I noticed something in the mail pile it looked like the exact same package Emily was now holding. I looked from it to the one in her hands and asked, _"Hannah where did that come from?"_ I pointed to the box and everyone looked round. _"I'm not sure it just showed up this morning with the mail. I didn't even check it yet because Aria came over right after it was delivered"_ she answered in a mild surprise at my tone. _"Emily has one exactly like it dropped off with the morning post too, who could it be from."_ I wasn't too sure, but I had a bad feeling. I walked over  & picked it up. Emily came to me & we sat it on the long table Aria & Hannah were using for the files. Both packages were wrapped in the same brown paper packaging with white ribbon and were of the same dimensions. My note was attached the same way Emily's was with the package ribbon obscuring part of it I pulled mine out & read it aloud. It read **"I'm still here bitches. And I know everything ~A."** I quickly grabbed for Emily's and it read the same. _"Emily do you know an A, who is this A person?"_ Hannah in her way said, _"Spencer we all know an A, but she's currently at the city morgue cooling her heels until we bury her this Sunday." "Hannah I know, but it couldn't be her she's dead and besides what does this mean?"_ I was thunderstruck and totally confused, my mind raced to think of who else would be contacting us this way. _"Spence maybe you & Emily should open them see what's inside it might help with the figuring of them out?"_ Hannah said with the voice of reason. So Emily & I looked at each other & opened out boxes.

Emily pulled out a set of binoculars with something glued to the lenses and another note that read: **"Focus Focus, I see you, do you see you? Do you want the world to see you too? ~A"** Emily put the binoculars up to her eye and adjusted the lenses to focus on the pictures glues to them. As the pictures came in view she gasped and nearly dropped the binoculars. _"What is it Em,"_ Aria said seeing the horrified look on Emily's face _. "It's ah it's a picture a close up picture of Paige and I, um being close." "What!"_ I said grabbing them away from her and pressed them up to my eyes. _"Spencer no, you shouldn't it's a bit too…"_ but it was too late I already had them shoved up to my eyes seeing Emily and Paige in a naked tango that wasn't altogether unpleasing but was terrifying that someone could take this picture from what seemed like their bedroom. _"Wow! Oh Em, I'm sorry I didn't think I should have asked, I can't unsee that can I?_ (though I wasn't sure I really wanted to unsee it) _Wow…"_ Emily was blushing crimson, but also wore her this is serious face. _"Never mind that Spencer, what is in your package,"_ she said snatching the device back away from me  & tearing off the picture. I watched it go and had a moment of regret giving it up, but covered by diving into my own package.

It was a small plaque with Jason DiLaurentis name on it as Jason Hastings and some cute chubby baby pictures of his in small frames. My note read, **"What's yours is also Ali's, who knows, who shows, me me me! ~A"** I dropped the plaque back in the box and had to sit down. _"Spencer what, what is this all about?"_ Aria asked just as confused as I felt. _"I'm not sure,"_ I answered slowly _"this could be a Peeping Tom or some sleaze ball we put away or maybe even Ali's killer toying with us. I don't know. Did either of you get a package?"_ _"Well I arrived here after the post was delivered, I can go call Ezra and see if something was dropped off after I left."_ Aria walked over to the phone. _"I was here when the mail arrived I didn't see one with my name on it, but it doesn't mean there isn't one at my apartment. Should I hurry over there to take a look see huh boss?"_ She looked at me with some worry in her eyes and I couldn't help but wonder what she could have to hide nothing like Emily and me surely. _"Sure doll, but Emily you go with her just in case there is trouble. Take my car to make it quicker."_ Emily and Hannah grabbed their bags and coats snatched my keys off the table and made for the door. Aria hung up the phone and turned to look at me. "Spencer, Ezra said there is a package from 'A' with the same message. He is bringing it over right now." We both looked at each other knowing this isn't good, we both sat at the large table and waited for Ezra.


End file.
